1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for simulating the use of objects that travel at high speeds. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to objects that pass through gasses at high speeds. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for simulating different objects such as aircraft, rockets, and or other objects that travel through the atmosphere at high velocities.
2. Description of Related Art
Current simulation systems have been unable to determine all of the limitations and behavioral characteristics of high speed objects and applications such as aircraft and aviation devices. This can lead to an inability to adequately test systems under controlled laboratory conditions prior to expensive flight tests. Excessive flight testing may cause increased risk of failure, high costs, and loss of schedule because of additional re-testing of early risk reduction efforts. It may often be difficult to diagnose and determine the root cause of failures that occur during in flight testing. Misidentified failures may also cause increased technical risk, schedule pressures, and loss of customer trust. Flight testing in inadequately tested aircraft can even be deadly if a key component fails during testing.
The current simulation systems generally cannot create the constant force or ramped force profiles required to emulate the environments that exist while in flight. The current simulation systems are often limited to one quarter of the total necessary force capabilities and cannot achieve the maximum speeds required for failure mode (expected system parasitic) operating conditions. The current system maximum dynamic pressure emulation capability no longer matches the growth in technical capability of the most recent generation of aircraft. A need therefore exists for an updated simulation system capable of the higher maximum load conditions and the complex induced load profiles experienced by current high-speed aircraft.